Project Summary/Abstract (Description): Planning and Evaluation The FPBCC Planning and Evaluation applies external and internal assessments of capabilities and opportunities to the selection and subsequent pursuit of initiatives leading toward fulfillment of the FPBCC strategic goals and priorities. The external process includes annual convening of a distinguished External Advisory Board for a review of the FPBCC programs. Internal planning and evaluation includes input from the Internal Advisory Board, Executive Committee, Senior Leadership Council, and Steering Committee. Input from FPBCC Members is secured through FPBCC Members' meetings, Research Program meetings, Multidisciplinary Working Group meetings, the Steering Committee, and an annual retreat. The FPBCC Grand Rounds, Research Program meetings and Multidisciplinary Working Group meetings routinely provide opportunities for Members to present and discuss current initiatives and plans for future projects. The FPBCC Senior Leadership Council consolidates their plans through annual updating the strategic plan. The FPBCC is well integrated into the broader initiatives of UNMC and Nebraska Medicine, our affiliated clinical enterprise, through participation of the FPBCC Director on the Chancellor's Council and the Nebraska Medicine Senior Leadership Team, the two most senior and responsible cabinets within the academic and clinical enterprise respectively. FPBCC planning and evaluation processes were actively involved in the development of plans for the new $323 million (M) Buffett Cancer Center cancer research and clinical care facility (625,000 gross square feet, which is on schedule and on budget for the planned opening in spring 2017. FPBCC planning and evaluation processes were also important in the targeted priorities for faculty recruitments, the reorganization of FPBCC Research Programs, enhancements to Shared Resources, identifying and pursuing translational research opportunities, and investment of developmental funds and institutional resources into strategic priorities. Examples of capitalizing on the insights of the FPBCC External Advisory Board since the last review include the targeted recruitment of gastrointestinal cancer and pancreatic cancer researchers and the establishment of a new FPBCC Gastrointestinal Cancer Program, recruitment of a new Director of the Bioinformatics Shared Resource (BISR) and enhanced BISR services, recruitment of several FPBCC faculty to enhance research in drug discovery and drug delivery, and recruitments in genomics/epigenomics research. FPBCC planning and evaluation processes supported efforts to enhance multi-disciplinary and transdisciplinary translational research through strategic recruitment and pilot project funding which culminated in several key multi-project awards to Buffett Cancer Center Members including the NCI P50 SPORE in Pancreatic Cancer, NCI U01 EDRN Biomarker Discovery for Pancreatic Cancer, NCI U01 Tumor Microenvironment in Pancreatic Cancer, and four P20/P30 Centers for Biomedical Excellence (COBRE) awards since the last CCSG renewal.